Hot and cold beverages (e.g., coffee, tea, soft drinks, and the like) are often sold in disposable drink cups for example, paper, plastic, and foam drinking cups. Sleeves are sometimes used in conjunction with the cup to convey information such as advertising, branding, or promotions or to help isolate a hand of the user from a temperature of the contents of the cup. A one-size sleeve, however, may not work well with different sized cups.